1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the easy conversion of a portable cordless hand dry vacuum cleaner into a device capable of both wet and dry operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Cordless, portable vacuum cleaners have become popular due to their ease of use and simplicity of operation. Their small and lightweight designs are effective in vacuuming small amounts of dry debris from floors as well as places normally difficult to reach with larger machines requiring wall current for operation. However, the design of these portable devices precludes their ability to vacuum liquid spills and is a major drawback of their use.
This invention relates generally to an improvement in the means for allowing the vacuuming of liquids by a cordless hand vacuum cleaner. Previous attempts at developing a portable wet-dry vacuum cleaner were ineffective as the designs allowed the vacuumed liquid to leave the device if it was tilted or inactivated, only allowed the removal of very small quantities of fluid or were too cumbersome to use.
It is therefore to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a design for the device that is compatible with commercially available portable hand vacuum cleaners thus allowing an ease in assembling and usage.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device that does not allow unintended egress of the liquid contents from the device or into the motor thus damaging the device.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device that allows the user to observe the filling of the vacuum chamber device with fluid.
The foregoing objects are achieved and the foregoing problems are solved in one illustrative embodiment of the invention in which a portable wet-dry vacuum cleaner is provided and includes a preferably clear plastic chamber assembly which is attached to a standard cordless portable hand vacuum cleaner similar to how non-fluid chamber assemblies are attached to standard cordless portable hand vacuum cleaners. The attachment is secure such that fluid or dry debris cannot exit the device through defects in the attachment. The distal and proximate ends of the vacuum cleaner are joined together as is conventionally known to define the chamber receiving area. The wet-dry vacuum chamber assembly is placed in the chamber receiving area between the standard proximal vacuum attachment and the distal motor of the prior art device similar to how non fluid chamber assemblies are disposed which is readily apparent to one having skill in the art.
In one embodiment of the device, the vacuum chamber assembly contains a ball, cylindrical device or other occluding device which is enclosed within a smaller chamber by a perforated wall. The occluding device is of sufficient weight that it is not sucked into the vacuum thus occluding the port but is buoyant such that the filling of the chamber with fluid will allow it to rise and occlude the vacuum port and the motor port. The diameter of the occluding device is larger than the diameter of the openings into the vacuum or motor port such that the occluding device remains within the vertical chamber. The blockage of the path between the vacuum port and the motor port prevents fluid from leaving the vacuum chamber and spilling from the standard vacuum attachment or from entering the motor attachment once the device is sufficiently filled with fluid, tilted or inactivated. The perforated wall which encloses the occluding device within the larger chamber is provided to decrease the distance that the occluding device must travel to occlude the ports if the device is tilted. The design of the vacuum attachment also allows the trapping of any particulate or dry debris not retained by the standard proximal vacuum attachment. The transparency of the chamber allows the user to determine when the vacuum chamber is sufficiently filled such that an emptying of the chamber is required. The vacuum chamber assembly is emptied of fluid by removing a plug or stopper from the bottom of the chamber. Alternatively, the chamber assembly may be disconnected from the portable cordless vacuum cleaner, such as during cleaning of the proximal vacuum attachment and vacuum chamber, inverted and shaken thus allowing the fluid to exit the vacuum chamber.
In another embodiment of the invention, a trap filter is placed between the vacuum chamber and the distal motor attachment to further protect the motor from debris.
In yet another embodiment of the invention a trap filter and separate trap chamber is provided to further protect the motor from fluid and or debris. The trap chamber may be emptied by a stopper that drains both the trap and main chamber or be tilted such that the fluid leaves the trap chamber by an exit port or the stopper draining the main chamber.
In still another embodiment of the invention two balls or other occluding devices are provided in vertically oriented perforated chambers to further minimize fluid leak from the vacuum chamber into the proximal vacuum attachment or the distal motor. Gravity, the flow of fluid contained within the fluid receiving area and/or the position of the vertical inner wall(s) help to retain the occluding object within the corresponding opening/port when the vacuum cleaner is tilted in certain positions and/or when a certain amount of fluid is disposed within the fluid receiving area. A trap filter or trap filter and trap chamber may also be provided.
In yet another embodiment, a straight or curved wall is placed between the proximal vacuum attachment and the distal vacuum motor such that one elliptical or oval object may be used to block both openings into the vacuum chamber. The opening into the chamber may be in the center of the chamber or displaced to one side of the chamber. A trap filter or trap filter and trap chamber may also be provided.